Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Legacy of the King of Games
by Darkstardragon02
Summary: After his life finally came to an end Naruto Uzumaki thought that his journey was over. However the ties of fate have something else in store. Given a new chance at life Naruto will walk on a new path joined by new friend's and a new family. In the words of his father. It's Time to Duel!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, to tell you the truth I'm following my dear older brother Neostardustdragon101. He and I have been reading Fanfiction for a long time and it's finally my turn to try my hand at it.**

 **The pairings for this story is Naruto x Harem.**

 **Here me out I know this may upset some people but I hope that doesn't discourage people from reading this story. I know that there are dozens of NaruHina stories out their and many people are tired of them and I know how that feels I've read a lot of stories and was upset that my favorite pair wasn't in the story but even so I still continued to read them for the love of the story alone, so I hope that you all will do the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Yugioh/Gx/5D's/Zexal/Arc-V/Vrains.**

.

.

Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: Legacy of the King of Games.

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki, our very own orange clad knucklehead, the most unpredictable ninja, and the Jinchūriki of the 9 tails. After the 4th great shinobi war, and the sealing of kaguya otsutsuki. To serve as a thank you from the bijuu's, the bijuu's gave some of their chakra with Naruto resulting his immortality. Naruto, after sometime, became the Hokage of Konoha, and through the years his life was complete. Until the day everyone he knows slowly died, including his wife, Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, and his two children, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. Soon the time had come for even the legendary Hokage himself to pass on.

The former Seventh Hokage groggily opened his eyes to find himself lying on some grass. He got up and saw a magnificent and peaceful landscape. A huge waterfall and lake and grass and trees were as far as the eye could see.

"Wow, so this is heaven." Naruto said.

" **I guess, the waterfall is a nice touch**." Naruto heard a voice and looked down to see a cute tiny fox. "What don't you recognize me kit?"

"Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to get a better view.

" **Yup, it's me.** " He said as Naruto then burst out laughing and rolled back and forth on the grass.

"OH MY GOD! You look so adorable!" Naruto said laughing and poking at the tiny nine-tailed fox. Then Kurama bit his finger hard. "OW!"

"Ha, that's what you get kit, for laughing at the almighty Kurama-sama!" Kurama proclaimed puffing his chest which only caused Naruto cover his mouth in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

"I see you two are still as friendly as and Kurama turned behind them to see an useful man standing behind him. His legs crossed was an old man with reddish grey hair, with two bangs lifted upwards like horns. His eyes were showing and active Rinnegan, but on the centre of his forehead was a third eye socket containing an functioning Rinne-Sharingan. He was wearing a monks robe, and carried a shakujo staff in one hand, laying it across his lap. This man was Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths.

"Old man Six Paths!?" Both exclaimed in stunned to see the creator of the Shinobi World standing before them.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but what's going on?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"I think we can answer that." A voice said as Naruto and Kurama turned to see Kushina and Minato there.

"MOM! DAD!" Naruto yelled as he ran to them and they had a family hug.

"Oh we missed you." Kushina whispered as she kissed his head.

"I'm so proud of you Naruto." Minato said.

"I'm sorry to break up the family reunion but Naruto I have to talk to you." A voice said as the family turned to see a beautiful woman with blond hair and wearing white royal robes with a staff in her hands.

"Kami." Kushina said.

" **Wait, your Kami?** " Kurama said.

"Yes I am Kurama, and I have been watching you and Naruto." Kami said.

"Why?" Naruto asked, concerned by Kami herself was so interested in him.

"I was touched by your strength, young one. Out of the many people I have observed you are unique. You have a pure heart and even purer soul. Despite how you were treated, you rose above that to help the people of the world and now because of your actions the Shinobi world is at peace." Kami said.

"He he, it was nothing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and his parents chuckled.

"I highly doubt that Naruto." Kami said with a warm smile. "And it is for that reason that I require your help once again."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"There is yet another world that requires your help. I would like to ask you to reborn again and protect this world from this danger." Kami asked the young hero.

"Naru, take the offer. We want you to live again and hopefully you can change that world as well." Kushina said with a heavy heart.

"I know that you will do great son, we want you to live again." Minato said as Naruto looked at them and with a heavy heart decided to accept the offer.

"But what about my..."

"It's alright Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened as he turns to see the smiling face of his wife and children standing behind him.

"Do it papa! Be a hero again." Himawari said with a smile.

"Dumb old man, don't waist this chance. It's not like this is saying goodbye. It's just see you later." Boruto said with a toothy grin.

Naruto was stunned buy his families words, Hinata smiled walked up to her beloved husband. I'll wait for you Naruto-kun, no matter how long it may take. I will always love." Hinata said before kissing him on the lips. Tears fell from his cheek as he returned the kiss.

"I accept." Naruto said.

"I am glad. You will also not be going alone, Kurama will be going with you." Kami said.

"Really?" Kurama said.

"Yes, the two of you have done much and to separate you two would be cruel." Kami said.

"Thank you Kami." Naruto said as he stepped forward and Kurama jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm glad, I really like this idiot." Kurama said.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he flicked Kurama on the head.

"Ok, now prepare yourselves because I must send you soon. I would say your goodbyes as I prepare the portal." Kami said as Naruto turned to his parents.

"I wish we would have more time." Naruto said as he hugged his parnets.

"We know Naruto. But know that we love you and no matter what, we know you will make us proud." Minato said as he hugged his son.

"Kurama, take care of my Naru." Kushina said as she pecked Kurama on the head.

"Don't worry, I'll look after the kit." Kurama said.

"It is time." Kami said.

"We're ready." Naruto said.

"I will remerge you and Kurama, Naruto. You will have your memories of this life and when you land there you will be in for certain surprises. But I know that you can handle it." Kami said as she opened a giant dimensional portal. "Enter the portal and begin your life again."

"Goodbye Naruto!" His parents yelled as they waved and Kushina cried and Naruto cried a little as well.

"I love you!" Naruto yelled to his parents as he approached he portal. "Ready Kurama?"

"As I'll ever be. Lets do it." Kurama said as Naruto breathed in and jumped into the portal.

The two traveled through the portal, as bright lights flashed and waves of energy passed through Naruto's body. Kurama then turned into Orange energy and merged into Naruto's body. On the inside of Naruto body, his chakra coils were in constant flux as was Kurama's energy and then they mixed together and swirled at his seal on his stomach and then exploded throughout his body and merged into his cells and DNA, completely changing his body. His body also underwent change as well, growing younger and when the portal ended Naruto was a baby again.

Naruto was a baby again and was bundled in blankets and was in a crib of his parents of this world. His eyes slowly opened to see the face of a beautiful young woman with with long dark brown hair and amber eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Teà! Are you alright!" A voice called out with concern.

"Yugi, come hold your son. " Tèa said . oddest hair Naruto had ever seen. It was divided into three different colors; blonde, crooked, pointy locks with five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. He was wear a Black Choker, a Black muscle shirt ,showing off his physical attribute, blue pants with a loose belt hanging off them, with a couple of wrist chains. His face held a serious expression, but his eyes showed innocence with a kind smile. This man was Yugi Moto the greatest of all duelist the King of Games.

Tèa held up the baby Naruto handing him to her husband who smiled at his son. "Hello Naruto, I'm your dad." Yugi said smiling holding up his hand to his son. The baby giggles as he holds up his hands gripping his new father's finger.

The tale of Naruto Uzumaki had come to a close now it was time for The Legend of Naruto Muto the son of the King of Games.

.

.

 **Deep beneath the sands of Egypt in the ruins of the sight of the ceremonial duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh Atem. The broken fragments of the Millennium Puzzle began to shine.**

 **.**

 **And this is the first chapter, please be sure to leave a review for this story and send any ideas you may have for it.**

 **Naruto will have a Retrained version of Yugi's deck but he will also have his own deck to use. Also please feel free to send in any suggestions you have for who you want to pair Naruto or Yuya up both boys will have a harem of at least 4 or 7 girls. And if you have any card ideas send them by P.M. I hope you all enjoy this story and any others I post in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruined buildings, fires raging on uncontrollably and people fleeing in terror from God knows whatever horrendous calamity had inflicted such devastation upon the once proud city. The thick clouds of smoke rising up and the cries of the fleeing civilians only added to this dystopic vision's horror.

Suddenly, an inhuman roar was heard in the distance. Turning his head towards the direction the howl was heard, his heart almost froze in terror at the sight he beheld.

A colossal creature shrouded in darkness was hovering over a wrecked tower. Following his thunderous roar, the behemoth unleashed a powerful energy blast from its mouth, wiping out another section of the city in an instant. It's crimson red eyes gazed over barron landscape roaring out as if giving a joyful cry this world was finally begning. But as the beast began to celebrate it's victory it felt something...something challenging his power it turned its head and saw two titanic figures standing before him. Who were these vermin? How dare they challenge him, and his absolute power.

Both creatures gave their own roars as if challenging the demon to a fight, standing atop their heads were two young men, one who's eyes were shining bright yellow and the others crimson red. Both looked over to each other and nodded their heads they dashed forward towards their enemy. The sounds of explosions echoed through the sky, the shockwaves they created shook the very earth itself cracking the ground and nearly tearing apart the sky itself.

Watching off in the distance was a loan young woman holding four cards in her hand. She clenched them tightly as she watched the battle in the sky, the battle which would decide the fate of their entire world. She would not sit by helplessly when she had the power to help end this madness.

The massive dragon dashed forward releasing a stream of green and black energy towards his foe who swiftly avoided the beam only to relate with a blazing stream of hell fire. The other brought it's hands together creating a ball of pure blinding golden fire unleashing it upon the demon causing it cry out in pain as a beam struck him in the chest causing it to crash to the ground causing a massive dust cloud to kick up. The two young men looked over to each other nodding...this battle was far from done.

No sooner did a pair of black testicles latch around their necks and dragged them down with him slamming to ground, the dragon struggled to rise to it's feet before a large clawed foot stomped atop his head smashing him into the ground.

" **You filthy half breed, you dare to challenge me! You shall suffer for siding with this human filth!** " Demon roared pressing it's foot down harder onto the dragons throat.

"Stop it!" A voice cried out causing all eyes to stare down at the young woman standing the demon. " i won't let you continue to hurt anyone else!" The girl said with unbreakable conviction.

The dragon raised his hand out to the girl with pleading look in it's eyes shaking his head while the girl offered a sad smile.

"Farewell...I will always love you no matter how far apart we are." The girl said with a lone tear falling down her cheek.

At that moment, four cards appeared above the girl and a vortex of energy swirled around her, her bracelet began to shine as three new bracelets formed on her hand. The bracelets let out a stream of multi-colored lights that almost blinded the demon.

" **What...what is this!** " The demon cried out as the light began to shine.

" **DIE YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!** " The demon roared out in anger as it lunged at her with it's claw. The dragon's eyes shined rising to it's feet as it stood in front of the girl as a claw pierced through his chest. The boy in the centre of the dragons chest coughed out a glob of blood but held the demon tightly as th light began to engulf both him and the demon.

Suddenly an image of two young people appeared hovering in the sky with three orbs of light floating around theme, one blue, one green, and one purple. A thunderous expulsion soon engulfed the entire city.

.

.

"Gaah!" A young man cried out nearly jumping out of his seat on-board a train, earnings strange looks from a few of his fellow passengers, but it was quickly fleeting as they returned to their own business.

"That dream again..." The boy said holding his forehead as sweat fell down his face. "It's been happening for over a year now. Why does it keep happening?" The boy thought to himself. Over the last year he has been having the same strange dream or rather nightmare, plagued with death and destruction and he couldn't figure our why it was happening.

{ **Attention all passengers. We will be arriving shortly at Maiami City. I repeat, we will be arriving shortly at Maiami City. All passengers, please prepare to disembark.** } A voice called out over the intercom catching the boys attention.

The young man looked over towards the window, he peered at his reflection. Looking back at his was the image of a fourteen year old boy with unkept blond hair framing his face and falling just above his shoulders with nine crimson red bangs and cerulean blue eyes, but his most defining trait were the six whisker like scars on each of his cheeks. He wore, a long sleeved black shirt and a sleeveless orange and black hooded jacket with fur at the collar and lining of the hood,orange pants and black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a golden upside down pyramid shaped necklace with an eye in the centre shining brightly from the sun's reflection. This young man was Naruto Muto the son of Yugi, and Tèa Muto.

The moment soon arrived when passengers were finally allowed to begin offloading. The blond grabbed the duffel bag under his chair and stood up tossing the bag over his shoulders as he stepped off the train.

.

.

Maiami City, a place where Dueling was very well known, second only to Domino City home of the world's greatest duelist's. You couldn't turn a corner without seeing some form of advertisement for a Duel School. The most noticeable landmark in the entire city was a large tower which contained both the headquarters of the Leo Corporation and the Leo Duel School, or LDS for short, the most prestigious Duel School in the world.

Naruto scoffed at the mention of the Leo Corporation, they had been making a name for themselves taking over many of the Dueling schools around the world, as well as any companies they felt would be useful, and Kaiba Corporation was especially no exception as the president of the company Leo Akaba hand attempted a take over of the company to get his hands on it's newest dueling technology but it was a fools errand as take over failed miserably and hand cost the Leo Corporation a great deal of income. And from that day they learned a harsh lesson, don't **EVER** mess with Seto Kaiba.

"Geez Seto Koyfu-san was right, this Leo guy is definitely compensating for something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as he made his way pass the tower.

" **Gotta agree with you there kit.** " A deep voice spoke out from within Naruto's mind. This was the voice of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox. "So what are we gonna do while we're her anyway?'

Naruto stopped mid step as a shaky grin spread across his face as he scratched his cheek. "Dang, I guess I forgot about that." Naruto said causing Kurama to face fault at his containers answer.

" **WHAT! YOU CAME HERE WITHOUT EVEN PLANING AHEAD! WHERE ARE WE GONNA SLEEP!** " Kurama shouted.

"Guess we'll just have to rough it out in the woods somewhere, besides I don't wanna bother tou-san, and kaa-chan while their off on vacation." Naruto said putting his hands behind his as he laughed while Kurama slapped his paw on his forehead.

" **Baka!** " The tailed beast muttered.

"I heard that!" Naruto replied.


End file.
